Making the Band
A series of skits about the band 'Nuff Said, documenting their trials and tribulations as a group. = Characters = *'Vicky Dance' (Jamie O'Connell)- Originally his name was Ricky, but he changed it to Victor Edgar Dance: Victor E. Dance. Part of the original duo. *'J.D. Oceanwater' (Doug Linse)- John David Oceanwater. Guitarist for 'Nuff Said. Part of original duo. *'Gary Smoff' (Sutton Dewey)- joined 'Nuff Said when they decided to become a rap group. Met Vicky and J.D. in West Saint Philly. Joined in the second episode. *'The Manager' (Jack Samels)- Appeared in episode 5. A cocky bastard, he urged the band to make new material, saying they were "old news". This prompted them to create "Day Old Representation". *'John Mayer' (Jamie O'Connell)- When Gary went to rehab, he met John Mayer, and they became fast friends. Hung out with the band in Episode 6, and joined. He immediately changed all of the band's lyrics to be about him. He left at the end of this episode, to tour Japan. When Vicky was fired at the end of Episode 7, John Mayer came back and rejoined. In Episode 8, he made the band sell-out and took all creative control, prompting the other members to fire him and call Vicky back. = Episodes = Episode 1 Vicky and J.D. meet at the library. They record "Breakin' My Heart" and make a video. They then argue over soda and make up. Songs *Breaking My Heart Episode 2 'Nuff Said perform "Breakin' My Heart" live. vicky gets in a fight with Eminem. Gary Smoff joins, they record "West San Philly" and make a video. Songs *Breakin' My Heart *West San Philly Episode 3 The record another video for "West San Philly". Vicky and Gary do a dance. Songs *West San Philly Episode 4 Vicky quits the band, due to a lack of representation. Gary and J.D. compose "Mr. Vick E. Dance" as a tribute. They go out into the wilderness to find him. He rejoins, and they play MTV: Unplugged. Songs *Mr. Vick E. Dance *Breakin' My Heart *West San Philly (Edited) *There She Goes *Making the Band Theme Episode 5 Urged by their manager, the band records "Day Old Representation" and make a video. Then they jam. Songs *Day Old Representation *7-11 Episode 6 The band reconvenes in West San Philly. Gary is all drugged up and has to go to rehab. He meets John Mayer, and they come back. John joins the band. John leaves to go on tour in Japan. Songs *Your Body is a Wonderland Episode 7 Despite performing an acoustic version of "Down with the Sickness", there is tension within the band. They play the ball game. Then they go bowling. Then Vicky spends all of their money adopting dolphins and buying Dave Mirra's toenail and they kick him out. He gets a job at Home Depot/KFC and John Mayer rejoins the band. Songs *Down with the Sickness Episode 8 The band (with John Mayer) makes a Cap'n Crunch commercial. Vicky is living in the wilderness with a new name. John Mayer takes creative control, J.D. and Gary are fed up, and they kick him out of the band. they call Vicky back with "Mr. Vick E. Dance", and he runs back to join them. Songs *Mr. Vick E. Dance Episode 9 The band goes to West San Philly. Gary has a fascinating dream, and joins the Continental Army. Vicky has a problem with alcoholic energy drinks (Brutey2-Os), which severely interferes with the recording of their new song, "Old Spice". He goes to rehab, and comes back an Evangelical Christian, renaming himself Jacob. He edits all the old 'Nuff songs to make them appropriate, then insists that 'Nuff Said become an accapella band. They then re-record "West San Philly". Then J.D. gives a long confessional. Songs *Old Spice *West San Philly (Accapella Christianity) Failed Episodes There have been several failed episodes of MTB, most of which have been erased (and for good reason). Episode 1 Vicky (Ricky at the time) and J.D. give a confessional about their band. J.D. has a nailclipper in his nose. Episode 3 Vicky begins raping squirrells. J.D. and Gary fight with him, and kick him out of the band. Then he gets arrested. Incomplete. Episode 5-1 The most bizarre failed episode. Gary is on vacation, and Vicky and J.D. are practicing as a two piece. J.D. gets mad at Vicky for not being a good drummer, and tells him that he's hiring a new drummer. Vicky gets mad. J.D. hires Rodney Pearl (played by Dan Mullaney) as the new drummer. Vicky smokes a HUGE blunt. Episode 5-2 The band plays "West San Philly" in Gary's room. Then they hang out. Nothing happens. They play with a Six-Pound Discovery ball. Episode 8 Vicky has quit, and John Mayer is in the band. John Mayer reveals that his stock is worth millions. He then sings a song about this to the tune of "Under the Bridge". Then a bizarre love triangle is formed between John Mayer, J.D. and Gary. J.D. sings John Mayer love songs and Gary gets jealous. Episode 10 Vicky/Jacob gets kicked out of the Evangelical Church for hitting on nuns (or going clubbing with them or something). He becomes depressed and begins abusing Brutey2-Os again. Then he composes a death metal song called "Monkey Sex".